fakeantmfandomcom-20200213-history
America's Next Top Model Cycle 1
America's Next Top Model, Cycle 1 is a reality show hosted by supermodel Karolina Kurkova, which aims to find the next top American fashion model. The winner of the competition was 18-year-old Emilee Zhong originally from Chicago, Illinois. The prizes she received a contract with Elite Model Management,a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics and the cover of Beauty in Vogue and a six-page spread in Vogue Italia. Episodes 'Episode 1' The 20 semifinalists arrive at a Santa Barbara hotel where they meet up for the jays for a first impression runway. Some impress the jays like Maddie the 19 year old student from Santa Fe, New Mexico. Later the model wannabes met the jays again who were with Karolina and Tyra. The jays, Karolina, and Tyra all met with the hopefuls and were very impress with the diversity. In the end Karolina chose the final 13 which included 18 year Emilee, 19 year old twins Amberlie and Diana, and southern belle 21 year old Lynn. But Karolina had a surpirse for one of the rejectees she could n't decide between two of the girls so she made one more space for shy 18 year old Meredith making the cast from 13 to 14. 'Episode 2' The final 14 arrive in their Los Angeles house where drama has already started when Kelli Marie declared herself a front runner in the competition upsetting many of the girls as the competition hasn't really started yet. As the girls are moving Nellie takes Maddie's bed leading to an arguement between the two. The girls go to the Bel Age hotel where they find Miss J waiting for them for the runway challenge. Diana, Reece, Nellie and Emilee excel while Meredith, Veronica, and Amberlie fail. In the end Diana and Reece both win the challenge and a 3 pairs of shoes each. At the photo shoot the girls have to use their runway skills in a show for Heatherette where at the end of the runway their photo will be taken. Many of the girls did well in the photo shoot while Emilee who was a star at the challenge struggled because she was thinking too much. Emilee fell in the bottom 2 with mid-western Sally but was saved because the judges saw more potential in her than in Sally. *First call-out:Reece Bakes *Bottom 2: Emilee Zhong & Sally Jenson *Eliminated: Sally Jenson 'Episode 3' The girls come home in realization that the competition has started with Sally leaving last week. Emilee is affected by her being in the bottom 2 and scared that if she doesn't step it up she's the next to go. Nellie, Kelli Marie, and Lynn have bonded and has started to form a clique isolating themselves from the other girls. Veronica and Amberlie hear them talking about the other girls and confronts them about it angering the other girls and a shouting match begins. At the challenge the girls see Lara Spencer waiting for them for the interview challenge. Veronica wims the challenge and chooses to share her prize with the twins. All three go out to dinner with Edward Tricomi and Joel Warren where they get tips on their hair. At the photo shoot Mr.Jay said the girls will be posing with the balloons. Diana, Emilee, and Lynn served it up hot while Anne struggled as the heavy wind kept her hair into her eyes. Recce also struggled as the wind and balloons distracted her from the shoot. Reece, last week's first call-out, found herself in the bottom 2 with Anne but it was Anne who was eliminated for not overcoming her difficulties. *First call-out:Diana Coutelli *Bottom 2:Anne Hogley & Reece Bakes *Eliminated:Anne Hogley 'Episode 4' The remaining 12 girls return to the house where Reece is shocked that she was in the bottom 2 showing her your place in the competition can change at any moment. The girls meet with Nigel for a make-up at Wal-Mart. The girls have to race through out the stores where there's a shoving match between Lynn and Maddie for first place. In the end Maddie wins the challenge and she takes her roommates Meredith, Emilee, and Reece for a shopping spree. On the ride home Lynn complains about the scratch marks Maddie gave her. At the photo shoot the girls are given long extensions and are posing topless on a horse. Leslie's fear of horses gets the best of her as she freaks out. Kelli Marie starts to ignore Jay as he tries to give her instructions. At panel most of the girls are praised and Kelli Marie starts to give out excuses on why her photo isn't great. Leslie and Kelli Marie are in the bottom 2 but Kelli Marie is saved and Leslie is sent home for not overcoming her fears. *First call-out:Amberlie Coutelli *Bottom 2:Kelli Marie Thomas & Leslie Johnson *Eliminated:Leslie Johnson 'Episode 5' The 11 remaining girls were taken to the Tricomi salon to get their makeovers. Some girls like their makeovers but Reece, Janice, and Veronica had melt downs over their makeovers. While Kelli Marie, Nellie, Lynn laughed at them, Meredith comforted the crying girls. Meredith won the challenge for the best makeover picture and chose the girls she comforted to share her prize with. The girls were taken to a wrestling ring where they were to portray female wrestlers. Meredith, Lynn and Veronica excelled while Janice, scared that her meltdown would be brought up at panel, tried too hard to be good but failed to understand the concept. Maddie was castigated for looking sleepy in her film while Nellie was criticized for her pornagraphic poses. At panel, Meredith's stellar photo, together with her challenge win earned a clear first call-out. Maddie thought she did good but was in for a reality check when Tyra said her photo lacked energy. The judges started to notice that Nellie had no progession and she landed in the bottom 2 with Janice, for delivering a mediocre photo and for not embracing her makeover. Janice was eliminated because the judges felt Nellie's portfolio was stronger. *First call-out:Meredith Jones *Bottom 2:Nellie Smith & Janice Kennedy *Eliminated:Janice Kennedy 'Episode 6' When the girls get back home, problems arise when Kelli Marie starts to bully Meredith claiming she didn't deserve her first call out causing Meredith to run to her room in tears. Diana stands up for Meredith and a shouting match abrupt between the two as both girls saying the other doesn't deserve to be there. Tyra with Benny Ninja stops by the house to posing. The girls are then split in to teams to have a pose off. Team 1 is Maddie, Meredith, and Reece, Team 2 is Nelli, Kelli Marie, and Lynn, and Team 3 is Emilee, Diana, Amberlie, and Veronica. Team 1 wins the challenge and each get jewelry worth 10,000 each. When the girls arrive at the photo shoot they see Mr.Jay with male models and Jay tells them that they'll be seducing the men exciting most of the girls. At judging, Kelli Marie surprises the panel with her amazing photo and film. The judges are also surprised at how much Maddie is slipping and Nellie's non progression. Karolina cooses Maddie over Nellie as they think Maddie had more potential than Nellie leaving Lynn and Kelli Marie devastated. *First call-out:Kelli Marie Thomas *Bottom 2:Maddie Langston & Nellie Smith *Eliminated:Nellie Smith 'Episode 7' Lynn and Kelli Marie are angry that Nellie left as they had a close bond to her. Maddie is upset that she is slipping to the bottom. Veronica expresses that she isn't as confident as she was when she first started the competition. The girls meet up with Rachel Zoe to learn their personal style. Emilee and Amberlie end up winning the challenge because they each chose outfits that Rachel thought matched their personality. The final 9 girls were taken to the beach for a bikini shot. Veronica wasn't confident in the bikini and it showed. Mr.Jay gave her a pep talk and she started to perform better. Diana shined at the shoot with her using different poses. At panel Emilee and Meredith impressed the judges while Lynn's inconsistency landed her in the bottom 2 with Veronica. All the girls were shocked when Karolina revealed she had no photo and both girls were going home. *First call-out:Diana Coutelli *Bottom 2:Veronica Perez and Lynn Parker *Eliminated:Veronica Perez and Lynn Parker 'Episode 8' The remaining 7 girls are shocked by last week's double elimination. Most of the girls are upset by Veronica leaving as she had great photos while Kelli Marie was upset by Lynn leaving as she feels it wasn't her time to go. Kelli Marie starts to lash her frustrations out on Meredith and Meredith finally stands up for herself. At the challenge an agent(later revealed to be an actress) harshly criticized the girls where Diana broke down. The actress said that Diana was the better twin leading Amberlie to tears. Maddie won the challenge and chose to share it with Emilee. At the photo shoot the girls were flying high in an action shoot as they portrayed action heros. All the girls excelled at the photo shoot. At panel the girls to tell why they wanted to win. Diana failed to communicate why she wanted to win. In the the end the twins fell into the bottom 2 against each other, Amberlie for her lack of confidence and Diana for her seemingly lack of passion to win the competition. The judges chose Amberlie over Diana because they felt she had more potential than her sister. This shocked everyone as Diana had gotten first call out the week before. *First call-out:Maddie Langston *Bottom 2:Amberlie Coutelli and Diana Coutelli *Eliminated:Diana Coutelli 'Episode 9' Amberlie is devastated that her sister Diana went home. The other girls are shocked as they saw that Diana was stronger. The girls meet up with Karolina as she talks about nutrition and why it's good for a model to stay healthy. They then meet up with tennis stars Anna Kornikova and Svetlana Kuznetsova who gives them tips on how to stay healthy. Later Mr.Jay tells the girls they'll be having a commercial shoot on Rodeo Drive. They will be representing Vitamin water. Emilee struggles on the skates and keeps falling. Meredith is so focused on the skates and not falling that she forgets her lines. At panel the judges are disappointed with the girls performance overall feeling that they all could've done better.Emilee and Meredith land in the bottom 2. Emilee for her awkwardness and Meredith for forgetting her lines. Emilee is saved but as Meredith was walking out the judging room Karolina called her back and gave Meredith her photo stating that they couldn't let her go just yet. Karolina had one more surprise for the girls. They'll all be going to Milan! *First call-out:Amberlie Coutelli *Bottom 2:Meredith Jones and Emilee Zhong *Eliminated:No one 'Episode 10' The final 6 girls were shocked at last week's events and Emilee and Meredith were grateful for another chance. Meredith was sadden by the fact that she was almost eliminated but had no time to think about because the final six girls were going to Italy. When the girls landed in Italy they automatically had a challenge which was to meet and give a good first impression to Margherita and Rosita Missoni. Reece won the challenge and got a rack full of clothes which she shared with the other girls. At the photoshoot the girls were portraying fashionistas from the future. Emilee, Amberlie, Maddie and Meredith rocked it out. Mr.Jay started to notice Reece struggling and questioned where her fire went. At deliberation the judges loved all the girls photo but asked Reece where her passion went. Reece then broke down saying she's trying but it's never enough. Kelli Marie landed in the bottom 2 for failing to impress the Missoni women but it was Reece who the first girl sent home from Milan for losing her passion. *First call-out:Emilee Zhong *Bottom 2:Reece Bakes & Kelli Marie Thomas *Eliminated: Reece Bakes 'Episode 11' It's down to the final 5 girls and Kelli Marie is upset at being in the bottom 2 for not impressing the Missoni women. The other girls are shocked claiming that they thought Reece would be in the top 3. Amberlie states that she is proud of herself for making it in the top 5 and wants to win for her sister. The girls are sent on go-sees around the city where Maddie struggles to read the signs. Emilee and Amberlie team up to find the go-sees. Meredith wins the go-see challenge as she's the only one to make it back on time.Franca Sozzani meets the girls at their home to talk about what Vogue Italia wants. Once again Kelli Marie lashes out on Meredith leading to another fight between the two. The girls walk on the streets of Milan for their photo shoot. Emilee, Maddie and Amberlie excel while Mr.Jay struggles to direct Kelli Marie as she becomes too posy instead of natural. The fight earlier affects Meredith's performance. Later the girls pose for a spread in Vogue with an elegant 1940s look. At panel the judges are disappointed with the girls not doing well with the go-sees. Emilee booked 3/5, Maddie booked 2/5, Amberlier booked 2/5, Meredith booked 5/5, and Kelli Marie booked 0/5.Enemies Meredith and Kelli Marie land at the bottom. Ultimately Kelli Marie is sent home for failing to impress the go-sees and Franca. *First call-out: Emilee Zhong *Bottom 2:Kelli Marie Thomas and Meredith Jones *Eliminated:Kelli Marie Thomas 'Episode 12' Meredith is happy to have survived the last elimination and even happier that Kelli Marie left. There's only 4 girls left and now anything can send you home. The girls met Miss J. and acting coach Barbara Terrinoni, who taught them about acting and emoting. The girls arrived in Verona, where Jay informed them that they will do a moition editorial. Karolina directed the girls during a motion editorial challenge that requires them to bring their poses to life with movement and emotion. At deliberation all the girls got a lot of praise for their movements. Amberlie was praised for showing a different side of herself and becoming a new person. Meredith was praised for showing her sexy side and leaving her shy self back. Maddie was praise for her charisma and her strong runway walk. Emilee was praised for luring people to the editorial and looking gorgeous but was harshly criticized for her runway walk which landed her in the bottom 2 with Amberlie. After a long and hard deliberation, Amberlie was eliminated for not being fully confident in herself. She hugged the judges and the teary eyed girls and left. *First call-out:Meredith Jones *Bottom 2: Emilee Zhong and Amberlie Coutelli *Eliminated:Amberlie Coutelli 'Episode 13' It's down to the final 3 and now the pressures on to see who will win. The girls meet up with Tyra to shoot their cover girl photos. Tyra reminds them that one of these will be a national campaign. After the shoot Karolina meets up with the girls for one on ones. Emilee reveals that she never thought she would make it this far. Maddie reveals that this has been her dream for a long time and getting eliminated would crush her. Meredith talks about how proud her family and friends would be of her and being bullied has helped her overcome many things. The girls arrive in a villa where their photo shoot will take place. Nigel is their photographer which makes the shoot even harder. Meredith is too worried about impressing Nigel and struggles as a result. Emilee impresses Nigel with her poses and facial features. Nigel and Jay gives Maddie different ideas and soon she becomes confused on who to listen too and what to do. At panel Karolina said she loved the shoot so much that she picked two shots from each girl's film instead of one. All three excelled. Contrary to her expectations, Meredith produced two beautiful shots. Maddie also delivered stellar photos though Nigel was dissapointed with her during the shoot and Emilee excelled once again with her photos being deemed some of the best in the competitions history but was yet again castigated for her poor runway walk. Meredith was called first guaranteing her a spot in the final 2, leaving Emilee and Maddie in the bottom 2. Karolina noted that Maddie had the best runway walk and took great pictures but still lacked presence in front of the panel while Emilee took better pictures and showed lots of personality but her runway walk had gotten weaker since the start of the competition. Ultimately Maddie was denied a spot in the final 2 and surprisingly left the competition. *First call-out:Meredith Jones *Bottom 2:Maddie Langston and Emilee Zhong *Eliminated:Maddie Langston 'Episode 14' Emilee and Meredith meet with Jay for a beauty shoot with extreme make-up. Even though Emilee struggled to with the extreme make-up and Meredith struggled to be edgy, both girls pulled through. Next the final two went to shoot the cover of their Vogue Italia covers. Both excelled and photographer Patrick Demarchelier was impressed with them stating he wouldn't have known that the were amateurs. The girls were joined by previously eliminated girls Diana, Reece, Kelli Marie, Amberlie, and Maddie for their final Roberto Cavalli runway show. Both girls excelled at the runway and soon faced the judges to found out the winner. Jay Manuel reveals himself as their guest judge for the final panel, both girls was hailed for doing well in the CoverGirl commercial. For their fashion show, both were hailed for their strong performances. One of the judges thought Meredith's walk was a bit bouncy and cheap while Emilee's was like in an urban rush, though both were praised for improving overall with their walks. During deliberations, the judges were torn because both girls displayed equally strong bodies of work. Their portfolios were neck and neck, with Meredith's was slightly higher. The girls were called back and Emilee was crowned America's Next top Model. *Final 2:Emilee Zhong and Meredith Jones *America's Next Top Model:Emilee Zhong Contestants Top 14 (In order of elimination) Summaries Call-out Order *Dark Green means The contestant was added to the cast in a last minute decision by the judges 'Makeovers' *'Diana': Dyed blonde *'Kelli Marie': Cut shoulder length and dyed black *'Maddie':Dye dark red *'Reece': Cut *'Veronica':Cut short and dyed brown *'Lynn': Wavy extensions *'Meredith':Dyed Brown *'Amberlie': Dyed red *'Janice': Cut short dyed blonde *'Emilee':Dyed black *'Nellie':Straightened Photoshoot Guide *Episode 1 Photo Shoot: Beauty photos *Episode 2 Photo Shoot: Runway shot *Episode 3 Photo Shoot: Balloon Shot *Episode 4 Photo Shoot: Topless Photo-shoot *Episode 5 Photo Shoot: Wrestling Ring *Episode 6 Photo Shoot: Seduction with a Male Model *Episode 7 Photo Shoot: Bikini shots *Episode 8 Photo shoot: Action poster *Episode 9 Commercial: Vitamin Water *Episode 10 Photo shoot: Futuristic High Fashion *Episode 11 Photo shoot: On the streets of Milan, Vogue Photoshoot *Episode 12 Photo shoot:Motion Editorial *Episode 13 Photo shoot:Dresses in Villas, Covergirl shot *Episode 14 Photo shoot:Vogue Cover, Extreme Beauty Shoot